Question: If $x \boxdot y = 6y+3$ and $x \oplus y = 8x+y$, find $(-4 \oplus -5) \boxdot -1$.
Answer: We don't need to find $-4 \oplus -5$ because $x \boxdot y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \boxdot -1$ $ x \boxdot -1 = (6)(-1)+3$ $ \hphantom{x \boxdot -1} = -3$.